What if
by TheO0032
Summary: What if microbes existed in Pokemon? It wouldn't end well. Team Rocket isn't going to let up! A bacterial legendary TransFormation. It could be a happy ending, but it isn't happily ever after.


**_Contains:_**

Pokemon(My specialty; Read Pokemon chaos)

No IDT(InterDimensional Transport)

The main Pokemon anime character:(insert emoji smiley-face). No, just kidding. It is Ash. A burnt tree, you'll think. Okay, it is Ash Ketchum, from the town of pallet, which the quote was made by the makers of Spanish(Spanish makers). Okay, Ash Ketchum, from Pallet town, from where you taste saffron city. Okay, okay, I'm just messing around.

It is an alternate version of after the Pokemon league.

It will be a bit (barely at all) like Pokemon Chaos, but no IDT!

I've finally figured out what those Fanfiction writers call shipping is! I won't write any stories focused on romance. I hate romance.

In my book, there is either IDT(InterDimensional Transport), TPC(Time Period Clumping). Otherwise, I'll say what happened in the prologue. Or, it can contain nothing specified...

In my own format: Anything important to the plot that is thought or action will be included. Anything in telepathy or speak will be included. This is my new POV: Theater limited.

Chapter zero: How to interpret the story: The most important

Anything bold, italic and underlined is a chapter title.

There is a sample quote below

Pikachu(translated): Okay, Ash(does a thunderbolt)

First is the name, than a description of the voice, then the colon, then what the character is saying, and actions are in parenthesis.

Anything enclosed in parenthesis is Parenthesis talking.

Anything enclosed in brackets is Brackets talking.

Note: Parenthesis does the actions and notes, and now needs to narrate the story. Brackets does the action and scene descriptions, that haven't showed up so far.

Anything in parenthesis that begins with "note:" is my note, and has nothing to do with Parenthesis.

 ** _Prologue: What if 1: If microbes existed and plants had blood(Pokemon fun facts: microbes don't exist, and plants don't have blood)_**

(Ash is looking at the news on TV)

(The narrator is sick. Parenthesis filling in)

Voice on news: And it looks like there is a breakthrough! Scientists have discovered viruses and bacteria! A virus makes copies of itself, and that is its only goal in life. There is a debate whether a virus is biotic. And bacteria can be good or bad, depending on the type. And it is just about breakthrough Day! Scientists have discovered blood and even organs in plants!

Bulbasaur: Bulba bulba saur!(smiles)

(Change of scenes)

Boss: Okay, scientists, let's mutate a virus. I want to transform the twerps, as the trio call him, into legendaries.

(They mutate a virus easily with their mutate-inator(yay, what a very scientific and original name! Their mutate-inator is the same thing they used to make Mewtwo) and put the 4 samples into 4 beakers)

Scientists: Okay, boss, here are the viruses(hands him the samples)

(Enter Jessie and James and Meowth)

Jesse: Boss, what is your assignment?

Boss: Put the samples into drinks, disguise as waiters, give Ash, Misty, Brock, and Gary that stuff. It'll distract them.(note: The boss is Ash's dad, so it's only natural he wants to and will turn them into legendaries; whether they like it or not)

Jessie: Okay!

Narrator: I'm back… Wait, the Control panel needs maintenance. Parenthesis, you need to fill in on my role for longer.

 **Chapter 1: What if 2: The DNA test subjects**

(The narrator is doing maintenance on the CCD control panel and can't narrate the story. Parenthesis still filling in. For what the control panel is, see Pokemon Chaos)

(In the city by the team Roquet(it is similar to Rocket, but Ash doesn't notice, as usual) drink stand)

Ash: Grape sodas for everyone (credit to a pichu life for helping me realize that grape sodas exist)

(Ash and Pikachu drink their soda together. The virus sample is too small for Pikachu to notice it)

(Brock and Misty and Gary drink their sodas)

Ash: Why do I feel queasy…(instantly turns into a mew, wait… A mew?) Mew Ew Mew!

(Team Rocket snatches Pikachu)

(Pikachu changes into a mew because the virus took hold and uses teleport)

Misty: And now I'm getting that feeling… (instantly changes into a lugia(It's the first flying type that has to do with water that I came up with. I am not a fanatic for any legendary. I am just looking for ways for Ash to get OverPowered. At first I was thinking that extreme psychic power would do the trick, but now I know a simpler, for example, mew TransFormation would work better and not even include assumptions))

Brock: Don't tell me that it's happening to me…(changes into a… It could be anything… I suck at this… Okay, how about a pirate-ninja?(kilowatt hours per sol nickname from The Martian by Andy Weir; you should read it) And guess what, this little being can zap with 1 pentillion pirate-ninjas!(by that I mean kilowatt hours per sol) A pirate-ninja looks like what a mega klinklang would look like, if you imagine it…)

(I'd probably be on Jolteon Master(fanfic account)'s nerves, because according to his bad Fanfiction review on another story in which I read both the story and the bad review, he hates instant transformations, not to mention the lack of transformation details)

Gary: Oh no, is this one rigged too?(instantly changes into a charmander)(Gary deserves to be a decent Pokemon, other than a Magikarp)

(Okay, Parenthesis here. The narrator cannot return; he has a date with the author. Brackets filling in for the author's role)

Cheerleaders: Gary, where are you?

(Gary does an ember attack at them)

Cheerleaders: Aah! Help us!

Brock(translated): I can't believe it happened to me… All those girls!

Ash(translated): Now I can't be a Pokemon master. (Sighs)

Misty(translated): You still owe me a new bike, Ash!

Ash(everything Pokemon say will be translated if needed): Okay, okay.(makes a new bike(made for Misty before she became a lugia))

Misty: Oh, great.

Team Rocket: Now, we can't capture Pikachu!

(Ash Psychically blasts off Team Rocket)

 **Chapter 2: Mistakes: What the scientists did and the aftermath**

Boss: Now, Rocket Grunts, please capture the test subject for the DNA tests. Our test subject is a success, so now we will make it obey us.

(Ash and Pikachu burst in)

Ash: Just what did you say?

(127 more copies of them walk in)

Boss: Aah!(runs away)

(Change of scenes)

(The boss is talking to a scientist)

Scientist: I thought that you said to mutate some bacteria!

Boss: No, I said virus. Anyway, it has costed us big time.

Scientist: What has happened?

Boss: Has anyone told you about project BacteriMew?

Scientist: No…

Boss: Bacteria divide, so the host will also. I forgot that my lowlies didn't know.

(Ash and Pikachu enter with 2048 copies of theirselves)

Boss: Aah

All of the Ash copies in unison: Stop trying to capture trained Pokemon.

All of the Pikachu copies: Pi-ka-chuuuuuuu!(all shock the boss to death)

(Only ash is left behind in place of the boss)

(Ash looks into project BacteriMew)

Ash: I didn't know that a bacterial infection could do all that!

Automated talking handbook:A bacterial mew has all the normal Pokemon variants' abilities, but can divide, giving it additional independent forces. It has the intellect of a human, the division power of a bacterium, and the physical power of a Pokemon.

Narrator: The reason why not to do this? Because it's game over for both Team Rocket and the challenge of the Pokemon league. The aftermath? Ash and Pikachu both lived forever, bored out of their minds. Misty spent her infinite life bored out of her mind and wishing she was dead. Unfortunately for her, Jirachi wasn't powerful enough to kill her. Brock, of course, spent immortality longing for girls and accidentally zapping them. The narrator and author moved away from this barran wasteland where none of the main characters ever were happy. Ash's Pokemon were killed to death for no reason after the author and narrator left. Actually, that'll be the fault of a BSA, trying to un-wasteland this wasteland. I'll leave right now.

Author: Yeah, onto Parts Unknown! See you there! Or not, if the path is cut off.


End file.
